DORADOS EN TAREAS COMUNITARIAS?
by Yoko-Zuki10
Summary: Porque en el Santuario de la Sabiduria, el mal si paga. Aqui cronicaremos la odisea de Saga, Afrodita y Death Mask cuando debieron retribuir todo el daño causado por sus pecados. Sera sincero su arrepentimiento? Aqui el resultado.


Categoria: Anime/Manga/ Saint Seiya/ Capitulos 5 Ratings: M

¿DORADOS EN TAREAS COMUNITARIAS? PORQUE EL MAL SI PAGA….

POR YOKO-ZUKI10.

Aclas: los personajes le pertenecen exclusivamente al Sr. Masami Kurumada, salvo los OC que son de mi propiedad. Los fics son sin ánimo de lucro solo a fines de diversión pura o surgidos de UN DELIRIO

LA LETRA CON SANGRE ENTRA.

Luego de solucionadas todas las guerras santas, y una vez que la gran Saori Kido/ Athena rescatara exitosamente sus adorados bronceados y sus bellísimos Dorados; según cuenta la leyenda ella que es toooda benevolencia, perdono sus faltas……

Pero las leyendas son en parte ciertas y en parte no. Así que aquí solamente se cronicaran hechos como realmente ocurrieron……..

Lunes 7 am- Su Ilustrísima y Su Alteza Sabiduría Requieren en el salón Dorado su asistencia. Su Falta de comparecencia será juzgada como acto de Traición. Atte. Shion. Sacerdote Emperador del Santuario de Athena.

Un hombre de Cabellos azules cenicientos y mirada psicópata, arquea una de sus cejas y tuerce su comisura derecha en una mueca desagradable…

DM: ¿Que mierda querrán a esa hora? ¡Si no fuera porque me he regenerado hubiese pegado la cara de esos imbéciles en mi templo!--- disgustado hace un bollo la esquela y la arroja al fuego de la chimenea.

Se sorprende a medida que atraviesa los templos que el resto de sus camaradas gozan de su gratificante desayuno. Poco a poco se dibuja una sonrisa sardónica en esos sensuales labios sicilianos y la punta de su lengua los humedece como si saboreara la emoción de volver al ruedo con misiones especiales…. Esas en las que solo él puede hacer….

La sonrisa se le esfuma cuando al ingresar al salón Dorado y luego de sendas reverencias a su Ilustrísima y Su Sabiduría, no está solo. De hecho Su secuaces de alta traición también están allí. Es allí cuando piensa que el chiste no les va a salir gratis……

Saga: ¡Tú también!—Tan sorprendido como el resto-

Saori: Los cite a estas horas, para comunicarles mi decisión respecto a sus faltas…… luego de meditarlo, Shion me aconsejo que para preservar el orden, sus faltas no debían quedar sin un buen escarmiento. – con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia que la caracteriza--

Shion: Me tome la libertad de asignarles tareas específicas, como soy quien más los conoce….. Pero no todo será tan malo como están pensando; les aseguro que luego de esto el resto del santuario les perdonara siempre y cuando su arrepentimiento sea verdadero.—con un brillo siniestro en la mirada y una media sonrisa más siniestra aún. (N/A:dará mucho miedo pero que sexy esta su santidad).

Saga: Gustosos aceptaremos el castigo que Ud. y la princesa nos impongan para expiar nuestras culpas—con sincero arrepentimiento, que de saber de qué se trataba, no habría dicho esas palabras imprudentes—

Lunes 8 AM.- oficina de empleos de Alcaldía de Atenas.

DM: Ahí!! Su ilustrísima… gustosos aceptaremos nuestro castigo!!! Ja, ja, ja!!—reparando a Saga –

Afrodita: *¨¨* Ya!! Porque no te callas!! Me exaspera que desde que hayamos salido, cada 15 minutos empieces con lo mismo. Te la aguantas y te comportas como hombre-- mientras persuadía dulcemente con sus rosas pirañas al cangrejo—

Saga miraba a Kanon, y Kanon miraba a Saga. Por ese vinculo único, indestructible e indeleble que liga a los hermanos gemelos, (su telepatía) nunca pensaron que justamente a DM lo llamase llorón el que menos pinta de "hombre" de los 88 caballeros. En cualquier otra circunstancia hubiesen tenido un ataque de risa…. Pero no ahora, frente al Sr. Perdón, Sra. Alcaldesa con esa expresión de pocos amigos y la pila de expedientes de los que ellos deberán hacerse cargo…..

Y no los culpo, de un rugido digno de un T-Rex la alcaldesa, una señora de 2m x 2m dio la bienvenida a nuestros adorados pillines al : TRABAJO COMUNITARIO!!!!

DM: Por cierto Kanon, que carajo haces aquí si tú no estás castigado??!! -- ¬-¬ con cara de pocos amigos de tener a un "testigo de su deshonra". Y aunque no lo crean era muy puntilloso en cuanto a su reputación.—

Kanon: Vengo a darles apoyo moral!!! Y a vigilar su proceder para los informes de su Excelencia. – de lo más campante y con un brillo de determinación en los ojos. –

Saga: t..Tu vigilarnos?!!! Con que derecho!!! Deberías estar castigado como nosotros!!. _ -- furioso le reclamaba a su carnal.

Kanon: lo siento, pero yo ya hice mi expiación de culpas cuando me ofrecí voluntariamente al castigo de los otros dorados. Yo no vi que ninguno de Uds. Aceptara limpiarle el templo a leo por un mes; me convertiría en colador humano para que Milo descargue su furia; y Shaka me hiciera cortar la hierba del jardín de los saras gemelos con una tijera de podar, cosa bastante difícil, porque el buda estuvo detrás mío todo el tiempo con un metro vigilando que estuviera al mismo nivel.—cruzando los brazos de satisfacción por el deber cumplido.

Afrodita: o_o todo eso??? La verdad, sea lo que sea lo que me espera lo prefiero antes que ser mucamo de esos 3 – ignorante aun del peligro que le asechaba…….

SAGA O LA CRONICA DE CUIDADO CON LO QUE DESEAS.

Aclas: los personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada, salvo mis OC que son muy bizarros. No esperen nada coherente, pues estoy escuchando reagee todo el día.

Delito: Usurpación del poder y homicidio múltiple.

Su pecado: la ambición.

Su Castigo: dirigir el transito en la caótico y bulliciosa Atenas.

Es cierto que los uniformes hacen ver más deseables a los hombres, y sin dudas Saga era el inspector de Transito más apetecible sobre la tierra. Lamentablemente, ese encanto no alcanzaba de la misma manera a los hombres. Es que criaturas envidiosas si las hay, no soportan el esplendor de ver a un Adonis; enfundado con unas bermudas celestes camisa blanca de manga corta y unos hermosos tenis Naranja y amarillos flúor haciendo juego con su chaleco de inspector de transito.

Es que pese al uniforme ridículo que provocaba mofa en los transeúntes, no dejaba de entallarse en los lugares adecuados para revelar un cuerpo, sencillamente ideal.

La verdad es que el geminiano no es la persona más paciente del mundo….. En realidad no es nada paciente. Repetir indicaciones obvias a turistas que no pueden encontrar los dedos de sus propias manos; los "compañeros" (el inspector de transito promedio, gordito retacón y resentido) que se dedicaban a matar el aburrimiento con el "rito de iniciación para el novato" pegándole carteles de "patee aquí" o "soy retrasado". Los más compasivos le daban palmaditas en la espalda y de paso pegaban goma de mascar sobre su camisa o restos de emparedados en los bolsillos de su camisa.

La situación se estaba convirtiendo en un coctel explosivo, súmele el calor infernal , adolecentes que se divertían tirándole la gorra de un zape en la cabeza; revelando su magnífica cabellera azul claro y cada vez que eso sucedía ser acosado por mujeres de 10 a 98 años de edad que ya tenía que tener moradas las posaderas de tanto que se las habían pellizcado………

En el santuario, a 15 km la Gran Sabiduría, empezaba a cuestionarse sobre el adecuado proceder….

Saori: Shion, crees que los santos puedan soportar vivir en sociedad?? Espero que no pase nada malo, tengo un mal presentimiento—

Shion: si las cosas van mal, lo sabremos por el hongo atómico en plena Atenas… sabe, no debe dudar una vez que impuso un castigo. Sería una muestra de debilidad de su parte.—

Saori: Si, tienes razón…… Además el castigo que le di a Saga ni se acerca a todo lo que él hizo!!! Quería el poder de dirigirlo todo….. Entonces le doy para dirigir el transito!!—con una autoconfianza renovada y firme en su determinación.

En el centro de Atenas……

Saga: Maldición!!! Cuando llegara la hora del roñoso descanso???!!!! No llevo de medio día y quisiera desaparecerlos con mi Another Dimention—molesto por el calor y la insistente jaqueca que pese a los analgésicos, se negaba a irse—

Cuando ya nada podía ser peor, el caos irrumpió en el centro de la ciudad…. Y no es que el santo hubiese dado rienda suelta a su instinto de asesinar, a los infractores que hacían un bollo y lo tiraban en su cara las multas realizadas……

Una pandilla de 12 motoqueros tenía ganas de divertirse y demostrar que no había nacido el inspector de transito capaz de ponerlos en cintura.

Saga: Alto Ahí!! No pueden conducir vehículos por la acera!!—mientras apuntaba las matriculas para confeccionar las multas—

¡Oye tú deja de zigzaguear entre los autos – mientras que uno de los pandilleros conducía en sentido contrario—

Pero hubo un hecho en concreto de hizo emerger todas las tendencias homicidas de Saga….

Líder: Hey!!! Niña, deja de chillar y para que te quede claro quién tu eres!!—Conduciendo por la acera de una patada le volcó un cesto repleto de basura, poniéndoselo de sombrero.—

Pandillero2: Uyyyhhh!! La niña se nos va a poner a llorar….. Mejor nos vamos para que no nos acuse con su mamá—mientras que sus compañeros rompían en sonoras carcajadas—

Saga que todavía no podía creérselo, se quito la basura que tenia encima. La verdad es que es difícil saber si lo que más le molesto que le dijeran niña o que le trataran de basura, pero en ese momento los curiosos que miraban divertidos el espectáculo comenzaron a correr cuando un brillo dorado enceguecedor rodeo al humillado Saga del cual solo se le veian unos ojos centellantes de furia…..

Saga: Insectos inútiles!!! Ya me harte de ser compasivo, ahora experimentaran el poder de un dios!!!— agarro su bicicleta con canasto (que como no había de hombre le dieron una de mujer) y salió disparado en persecución de los vándalos—

Los pandilleros que habían tomado la carretera no pudieron creer lo que sus ojos veian..

Un hombre en bicicleta los perseguía a una velocidad sobre humana!!

Líder: Creo que mi maquina se averió!! No me marca bien la velocidad, tu Serial Killer a cuanto vamos??—

SK: Líder, vamos a 200 km/h!! Ese tipo es el que está mal—asustado porque nunca vio pedalear a alguien de aquella forma—

Pandillero 3: hagamos maniobras evasivas y hagamos el rodeo!!—

Líder: llevémoslo la fábrica abandonado y les daremos una lección a la Súper chica!!—

Saga se vio rodeado por 5 pandilleros que disminuyeron la velocidad e intentaban hacerle perder el equilibrio intentando chocar la bicicleta con sus Harley Davis. Para Saga sus movimientos eran patéticamente lentos por lo que evadía fácilmente los asedios. Así se deshizo de 2 que colisionaron entre sí. A otros dos simplemente fueron pasados por arriba por Saga y su bici voladora que dejo una bonita impresión de la llanta de bicicleta en lo que antes fue una frondosa cabellera….

Los otros se dedicaron a acelerar para llegar al sito pautado.

En la fábrica Saga bajo de la desvencijada bicicleta dispuesto a desquitar la frustración acumulada…..

Los pandilleros bajaron de sus naves con pistolas y cadenas en mano…Saga: Si quieren Morir con gusto les daré lo que me piden!! La única forma en que les tenga misericordia… es que se arrodillen ante mi alabándome como el dios que soy y me paguen de contado todas las infracciones – parándose con ese porte tan gallardo y elegante.

Los pandilleros veian a ese hombre enorme con la melena libre al viento; les parecía uno de esos súper héroes de los comic. Tenían miedo, y mucho.

Es que se percibía esa aura divina de aquel hombre que brillaba más que el sol y su figura a contraluz negra….. Solos sus ojos tenían ese brillo dorado como dos pequeños soles….

Pero los pandilleros, tenían una reputación que proteger. Lo rodearon y dispararon. Para su asombro aquel hombre paraba las balas con las manos desnudas!! Y una expresión fría y asesina.

Solo el líder y 2 pandilleros más no sucumbieron a la tentación de echarse a correr y cadenas en mano intentaron en vano golpearlo. Saga decidió desquitarse.

Saga: Grave error!! Ahora sabrán lo que es un santo de Athena….. Another Dimention!!!—

El líder y el resto que tenían la ilusión de haber escapado se encontraron suspendidos en una dimensión distorsionada para luego estrellarse el playón de estacionamiento de la alcaidía. Por un portal dimensional apareció Saga sosteniendo del fundillo de los pantalones a los 4 que había dejado fuera de juego en la alcaidía. La cara del resto de los inspectores y de los contribuyentes era de antología.

Luego de detener a los infractores, Saga tuvo que hacer la visita obligada a la Alcaldesa.

Alcaldesa: Sr. Saga, por pedido de la Srta. Kido aceptamos de buena gana que cumpla con las tareas comunitarias…… Lo que hizo Ud. Se lo agradezco de todo corazón ya que esta pandilla ha venido hostigando a nuestros inspectores desde hace 3 años……pero—

Saga: Pero???? – Con ojos inyectados en sangre--

Alcaldesa: Abandono su puesto de Servicio, y eso es una falta que no puedo perdonarle!!! Y si hubiera habido algún accidente!!!—Faltaba que le dijera irresponsable—

Saga: que en Atenas son todos daltónicos!! Yo creí que para eso están los semáforos!!—gruño a viva voz cada vez más exaltado—

Alcaldesa: Eso no está a discusión!! Como sea, su castigo que era de una semana se lo extiendo a un mes!!—ladro—

Saga: un MES!! ES INJUSTO!!!???—Golpeando el escritorio y partiéndolo a medio—

Alcaldesa: Ahhh, me olvidaba…. Como ya se le paso la hora de almuerzo va a tener que retomar ahora mismo su turno y tendrá que reponer el mobiliario que acaba de destrozar!!—y salió presurosa por la puerta antes de recibir un castigo by Saga Santo de Géminis—

En el interior solo se escucho un estruendo audible en todo Atenas hasta el salón del patriarca…..

Saga: ALCALDESA Y LA P%$##=[*¨ QUE LA P"#!&%[¨¨*¨][¡!! VIEJA C%$#/*!!!! – epítetos de grueso calibre—ATHENA DAME FUERZAS!!!???!!!!—

AFRODITA O CRONICA DEL PEZ POR LA BOCA MUERE.

Aclas: los personajes son del buen Kurumada, aunque personalmente prefiero los diseños de Okada o Shiori. Advertencia contenido absurdamente cursi y lacrimógeno. Quienes aborrezcan a un Afrodita menos afeminado y reformado abstenerse!

Delito: alta traición y homicidio múltiple.

Su Pecado: la Vanidad.

Su Castigo: servir como ayudante en un refugio de perros abandonados y maltratados.

Lunes 8 AM, en el refugio "Todos por los Chocos". Parado en la puerta sin tener idea que hacer el más hermoso de los 88 Caballeros, no quizás del mundo (porque todos los goldies son los más hermosos que el hombre promedio). Una viejecita vestida con un overol de grafa color Caqui sale a su encuentro y se presenta como la directora del centro de rescate. Frente a sus ojos, ve desfilar a un sinnúmero de Veterinarios y enfermeros llevando animales a cirugía, recuperación o simplemente a revisión.

Afrodita: Aaayhhhh!! Tan grande serán mis culpas??—suspiraba resignado y deprimido—

Advertido fue que debía ir con las ropas más gastadas y viejas que tuviera…. Pero hablamos de Afrodita y siendo el icono de la moda que es, no tenía nada viejo y ni siquiera ordinario en su guardarropa!!! Pero opto por una camiseta Calvin Klein y unos jeans del mismo diseñador que era "lo más económico" de su vestuario.

Enfundado en su overol Caqui comenzó con la primer misión que se les da a los novatos, y según se mire la menos riesgosa: limpiar los caniles.

Luz, la encargada, se divertía mucho de ver a ese joven tan refinado pidiendo una máscara de oxigeno a punto de desmayarse sobre popo de perro al segundo canil. Sintió pena por él, la misma que sentía por los Cusquitos del sector de no adoptables. Es que se veía tan vulnerable y con la misma soledad en sus ojos.

Luz era una mujer alta más bien llenita de pelo lacio castaño y ojos negros, rescato a un moribundo piscis con un pie dentro del balde de agua. Lo sentó en una banca para que se repusiera…..

Afrodita: gracias!!! Creí que iba a morir!!—con la voz agitada.

Luz: ja!ja!ja!, los hombres son todos unos exagerados, nadie se muere por levantar popo de perro!!-- mirándolo con picardía—

Afrodita: es que mi olfato es tan delicado, que el olor me da nauseas—

Luz: Quee, acaso te dedicas a fabricar perfumes!!—divertida

Afrodita: algo así…-- cuidando de ser discreto—

Enterada del motivo por cual él se encontraba allí, luz se apiado de él y le dio un barbijo para proteger su delicado olfato y lo instruyo que utensilio debía usar y en qué orden.

Como se imaginaba, que tampoco tendría experiencia con animales…. Le vigilaría de cerca para evitar alguna jugarreta….

Segunda misión: baño y desparasitación.

Objetivo: una cruza de Collie con San Bernardo y una cruza de Pastor alemán y Rottweiler.

La víctima: Afrodita.

Luego de llevar a las bañeras relativamente en calma a los canes y asegurarlos para que no escapen; procedió pacientemente a quitar los parásitos de a uno con las pinzas suministradas. Hasta ahí ningún problema. Pero el baño es otro cantar…..

Afrodita: bien empezaré….. Por ti Coco!!—Fijándose en la placa del san Bernardo mixto—

Cuando comenzó a echarle agua, ese can manso se encabrito como un potro salvaje. Jaloneo tanto que acabo soltando la correa y Afrodita en un intento desesperado por sujetar al animal, calculó mal su agarre y cayo directo en la tina de baño. El grito debido al agua fría fue monumental.

Luz a toda prisa socorrió a un Afrodita lleno de espuma y tiritando de Frio.

Luz: Pobre Coco!! Con razón no quería bañarse, el agua esta helada!!—

Afrodita: ya lo creo, pero no pensé en ponerle agua tibia con el calor…. Además es un perro!!—

Luz: Pero es un ser vivo, siente las mismas sensaciones que tu y tiene las mismas necesidades!! Dime tu nunca tuviste mascotas, no?—

Afrodita: no, no se permitían—bajando la cabeza apenado, solo se veía su boca y casi en susurro de confesión—

Luz: no te preocupes!!! Desagota la tina y pon el agua de tibia a calentita que yo atrapo a ese bandido!!—intentando subirle la moral y dándole palmaditas en la espalda.

En la etapa secado, la cosa no fue más tranquila ya que Coco está más interesado en cazar la toalla que en colaborar. Cuando estaba a punto de perder la poca paciencia, Luz le indico que lo acariciara, ya que los perros lo viven como una muestra de cariño.

Pero faltaba el otro. Su nombre era diablo y su reputación, del infierno. Se comportaba como un angelito pero si algo que no le gustaba era el agua.

En cuando Afrodita intento dar inicio al ritual de purificación, el poseso levanto la pata y orino encima del mismo Santo caballero.

Afrodita: perro de mierda, ya vas a ver!!!—olvidando sus refinado modales y el aplomo que lo caracteriza, empuño la manguera como si fuera un revolver—

Diablo lo miro de reojo con algo que parecía una sonrisa, y con un rápido movimiento se zafó de la correa y arremetió contra el rostro de afrodita como si fuese el mismo Cujo.

Afrodita de una patada lo tiro contra la tina, justo a tiempo que consiguiese su objetivo. De un salto ambos se incorporaron y se miraron frente a frente con ojos centelleantes. Mientras más se miraban Diablo más mostraba los dientes amenazadoramente. Afrodita inconscientemente desplego su cosmo a medida que avanzaba en dirección al Cujo. Luz estaba impresionada, había visto marines de elite huir, saltando las cercas ante ese perro, pero este muchacho de aspecto frágil se mostraba firme y dominante. A cada paso del Santo diablo retrocedía cada vez más sumiso, y cuando lo arrincono contra la cerca, el Diablo se transformo en querubín, echado panza arriba y moviendo su rabo.

Luz: te felicito!! Esa es la actitud correcta con los perros. Debes mostrarte asertivo pero sin perder el respeto o sentir odio por el animal. Ellos no respetan a la gente que les tiene aversión o se muestra débil—con una sonrisa y aplaudiendo efusivamente—

Afrodita: entonces, así demo mostrarme??—sin entender-

Luz: Claro!! Los perros son niños peludos. Necesitan disciplina, ejercicio y cariño en ese orden. Solo se sientes seguros con un adulto confiable y calmado; creo que ya estás listo para la próxima etapa de tu entrenamiento!!—

Afrodita la siguió, dudando que estuviesen más al tanto de lo que parecía. Entrenamiento?? Fue ahí cuando cayó que esto, no era un simple trabajo comunitario, ni un castigo. Era algo más.

Recordó las palabras de Patriarca y esa forma tan particular como las decía. Ya todo estaba claro. En el sector de los "no adoptables" se encontraban perros muy agresivos a los que "humanos" (en apariencia) traumatizaron de tal modo, que su rencor seguía vivo en ese corazoncito. Perros con pavor, a los que habían utilizado como herramientas sin recibir alimento y cariño en forma adecuada. Y el más especial de todos. Los perros que por la maldad humana o negligencia habían sufrido en su cuerpo marcas indelebles del maltrato. Afrodita se encontró rodeado por las victimas más inocentes de la crueldad y cobardía humana. Deambulaban como fantasmas sin sentido a su alrededor.

Afrodita abrumado por las sensaciones se sentó en una piedra del recinto. Por primera vez en muchos años lágrimas inundaban esos ojos de cielo. Conmovido por su propia invalidez emocional. Como no se había dado cuenta de ello. Como podía haber permanecido ciego e indiferente a tanto dolor.

Mientras sus lágrimas caían, llamo la atención de uno de los perros más maltratados. Se arrastraba con sus patas delanteras porque las posteriores estaban inutilizadas pues unos vándalos le patearon la columna. Su quijada había sufrido una antigua fractura debido a un choque con un auto, ya que se encontraba torcida y su lengua asomaba de por el costado. Poco a poco se arrastro hasta el pisciano, hasta que logro sentarse de lado mientras sus pequeñas patas se aferraban a las rodillas de Afrodita.

Cuando Afrodita alzo la vista, se encontró con unos enormes ojos cafés que le devolvían su reflejo. En ellos, lagrimas. No por la situación de quien emanaban, sino por la situación del humano que tenía al frente. Le daba pena, y en esa mirada que le decía: "comprendo tu dolor".

Afrodita, pudo comprender como debía sentirse su Diosa. La infinita capacidad de amar, igual que la del cusquito de pelo hirsuto que le miraba fijamente, pese a todo.

Ese día, concluyo con Afrodita llevándose bajo el brazo a ese cusquito de nombre Toto. Al que al pasar frente a una tienda de mascotas le compro el equipamiento completo, silla de ruedas incluida. Durante esa semana fue sin falta todos los días. Y luego de terminada, siguió yendo 2 veces por semana junto con un feliz Toto, a modo de voluntario permanente.

DEATH MASK O CRONICA SIMPRE HAY ALGUIEN MÁS FUERTE QUE UNO.

Aclas: personajes son de Kurumada (Ya me da pereza escribirlo y es una historia de 5 capítulos!!! Compadezco a los que se mandan un fic de más de 10) salvo los Oc. El fic se cataloga de Mayores por el alto contenido sexual del capítulo. (bahh, ni que tanto). Disfruten a Death Mask como es en mi mente…… Muahahaha!!!

Delito: alta traición y genocidio.

Su Pecado: La Ira y el Orgullo.

Su Castigo: Guardaespaldas y asistente de Oficial de unidad de delitos complejos.

8AM, jefatura central de Policías. Oficina del jefe de la policía metropolitana.

Jefe: Bienvenido sr….. Death Mask??—mirándolo con cara de what??—

DM: Sí, y qué!!—Con cara de psicópata—

Jefe: Bueno…… le presento a la Teniente Kratos. De la unidad de delitos complejos. Se desempeñara como su compañero de campo, ahora que lo veo no tengo dudas de su capacidad de meterse en la mente criminal. Les deseo buena suerte!!—salió de su propio despacho con una gota cayendo por su sien y con escalofríos en todo el cuerpo.

DM ni se fijo bien en su compañera-jefa pero al quedar los dos solos no le quedo de otra que mirarla…… y guauuu, lo que miraba!!!!

Era una mujer menudita de no más de 1,58 m con un cabello ensortijado de un rojo furioso. Si no la hubieran presentado como teniente, no le habría dado más de 13 años. Su rostro pecoso ,cachetón y unos enormes ojos cafés acentuaban más el aire de infantil inocencia. Pero si su aspecto físico era ya de por si desconcertante, que se podía decir de su vestuario. Un capri color blanco de lino, una camiseta color rosa pálido de hello Kitty y un sombrero tipo pescador en la misma tonalidad!!!

DM, entre el desconcierto y el espanto solo frunció el ceño, su boca hizo una mueca de lado como un pico y maldijo en un inteligible dialecto italiano.

Por otro lado la Teniente Kratos le miraba como si fuese un espécimen raro en exhibición.

T. Kratos: Cuando me dijeron que para resolver el caso, traerían a una persona que podía pensar como criminal…..no me dijeron que traerían a uno directamente!!—Haciendo un puchero de molestia—

DM: y a mí no me dijeron que tenía que ser niñero de Sara Key!!—Respondiéndole con sarcasmo—

Ambos se miraron desafiantes, hasta que DM se harto y dio media vuelta dispuesto a salir para no volver. Mientras que Kratos-Sara Key salía en dirección opuesta.

Cuando iba saliendo el Capitán, jefe directo de Kratos, lo detuvo.

Capitán: si te vas, te asignaran otro trabajo peor. Si la ayudas puedes terminar en menos de una semana, te conviene—

DM: cuál es el trabajo??—pensándolo dos veces

Capitán: Seguimos la pista de un Serial. Kratos es la mejor, pero no es algo que pueda hacer sola. Necesita un compañero—

DM: y porque yo?? Y su anterior compañero, porque no él??—

Capitán: Si le puedes llamar compañero a un perro??? Bueno. Ella le gusta trabajar sola, porque la gente le estorba "según ella" y trabajaba con su compañero un Doberman llamado Rosco. Ella pertenecía a la unidad 67, pero este tipo es muy peligroso, y sabiendo que tenían una pista fundamental decidió volar por los aires la unidad completa. No sé cómo demonios lo supo; pero la única sobreviviente fue Kratos. Pese a que en las noticias se divulgo que no hubo sobrevivientes, de alguna forma el tipo lo supo.—

DM: y ahora está obsesionado con ella, no??—sacando sus conclusiones

Luego de esa charla y de ver fotos y toda la evidencia, decidió ayudar. Después de todo el trabajo podía llegar a ser divertido.

Sin saber de que estaba siendo observada, Kratos recorría el perímetro de la autopista donde habían hallado a la última víctima. Al verla correr de un lado a otro y tropezar entre la maleza, no podía explicarse cómo es que era la mejor. Parecía una tonta despistada.

Sin saber cómo, Kratos sentía que alguien respiraba en su nuca.

Kratos: alto policía!! – intentando girarse y desenfundar su arma al mismo tiempo no pudo evitar la barrida que le hizo aterrizar por vigésima vez en la maleza.

DM: Acaso la policía no les da acondicionamiento físico??? O quizás el entrenamiento no es lo suficientemente duro…. Sara Key??!!—con una sonrisa burlona—

Kratos: Deja de llamarme por ese apodo!! Para ti sor T. Kratos.—levantándose mientras se quitaba maleza de la ropa y recogía su sombrero del suelo.

DM: y que llevas en esa bolsa??—señalando la bolsa con cierre hermético.

T.K: es evidencia que forense no supo o no quiso encontrar!!—enojada se dirigió hacia el auto.

DM detrás siguiéndola, la observaba de arriba abajo, hasta enfocarse en su prominente trasero. No despego su vista de allí hasta que se subió al auto en el asiento del acompañante.

Kratos no dijo nada. Por la forma insistente de mirarla, sabía que solo quería intimidarla. Quería que se enojara. Pero no le daría ese gusto. Le demostraría porque la llamaban "la Cazadora".

Llegaron a un departamento que fungía como un laboratorio forense clandestino. Como licenciada en Criminología sabía bien que buscar.

DM: Creí que este era tu departamento!!—con fingido asombro.

T.K: ni loca te llevo a mi casa. A ti no te conozco, pero mi olfato me dice quue eres un asesino al que van a revisar su condena!!—sin ningún tipo de tacto se lo dijo en la cara.

DM: Algo así. Como sea Tu te beneficias y yo me beneficio.—acercándose por su espalda la inmovilizo con un brazo, mientras que la acercaba demasiado a su cuerpo…. Lo suficiente para que supiera lo excitado que estaba.

Kratos empleo todas sus técnicas de neutralización, pero zafarse de su agarre era imposible. Ese tipo era una roca, los golpes lejos de ocasionarle algún dolor lo divertían tanto que empezó a mover sus caderas en vaivén y hacer más íntimo el contacto.

Kratos sabía que tenía que cambiar de táctica, pero cual??? Solo dejo de resistirse, para ver qué pasaba……

DM todavía no obtenía lo que quería. Quería verla llorar y gemir suplicando que no le hiciera nada, humillada…… pero la chica tenía mucho auto control. Para él la moral no existe. No tenía límites, podía llegar hasta donde quisiera. Con esa premisa, introdujo su mano libre dentro del pantalón de la oficial…..

Kratos sentía que le daba un infarto, lo sentía como esa mano asaltaba su intimidad y ella absolutamente impotente!!!

Cuando parecía todo perdido, DM simplemente se detuvo y la dejo libre…..

DM: y bien, desde cuando sospechan que es policía??—como si nada empezó a mostrarse interesado en el caso, si no fuera por el detalle que los dedos que habían friccionado su vagina se los metía en la boca como si los hubiera untado en mermelada—

Kratos: Desde la pista que encontré—intentando sonar fría, pero su rostro mostraba el asco que sentía hacia ese hombre.

DM: Sabes, Sara Key, me agradas!!! Eres de las que el peligro las excita. Pude sentir como te mojaste toda—cambiando otra vez de tema y acercándose con sensualidad a su compañera.

T.K: No inventes y no me cambies de tema!! Dime si puedes o no meterte en la cabeza del tipo este—mientras reculaba y rodeaba una mesa entre ambos.

DM: Cual es su tipo??—Sentándose en la mesa y agarrando la bolsa de la evidencia—

TK: mujer Caucásica de 10 a 50 años, no frecuentan bares, ni discotecas. No tienen vicios y su vida es ordenada.—

DM: le gustan las chicas buenas….. A los malos nos gustan las chicas así para corromperlas. Son tan dulces, el odia las cosas dulces, el ama el caos, la depravación. Les gusta envilecerlas…… cuantas hora pasa torturándolas??—mirándola a los ojos en forma intimidante.

T.K: con cada victima, 5 días con cinco horas y cinco minutos—sosteniendo la mirada, tratando de ser intimidante.

DM: Fanático del 5… le gustan los números es su ritual. Busca los números….—en un segundo se coloco a su lado y le susurro lo ultimo al oído.—

A Kratos sentía como se le helaba la sangre. Como Demonios lo hizo??? Qué clase de mounstro era este hombre??

Cuando miro la puerta lo vio salir al del departamento e irse, quién sabe a dónde. Solo ahí soltó todo el aire de sus pulmones.

Maldición, teniente necesitas enfocarte!! Los números, los números……. Acá.

Había notado que aparecían entre víctima y victima lapsos de 5 días, las torturaba por 5 días. Pero no había caído en el detalle, de que quizás el 5 también fuera un factor al momento de elegir una víctima. Busco en los registros y noto vacios en la investigación. Sea quien sea no quería que se tejiera una hipótesis fiable. Nuevamente la idea de tener un asesino en la fuerza, volvió a rondarle en la cabeza. Pero quien??? Un jefe, un integrante del cuerpo forense o de la unidad de delitos complejos…..

Ya con dolor de cabeza, decidió dar por terminada la investigación y volver a su casa. Después de todo, ella necesitaba comer y dormir.

Al llegar a su casa, noto que no estaba sola…… tenía dos opciones y ninguna de ellas le gustaba. Quien sea sabía que ella estaba en casa. Saco discretamente su arma reglamentaria y con la otra una daga como las que usan en el ejército.

De refilón vio una sombra moverse y sin dudar disparo. Tuvo que replegarse detrás del mullido sofá para evadir las balas de respuesta. El estaba ahí. Quería ser quien se lleve la cabeza de "La Cazadora". Pero no sería tan fácil. Muchos más duros habían ido tras ella, y ninguno volvió a vérsele con vida. Su talento era parecer una presa, tener un deseo insaciable por cazar y los reflejos de un sicario de elite.

Y salió de su escondite para cazar a su presa……. El estaba herido por el rastro de sangre en el suelo. Lo vio por el reflejo en una vitrina de la sala. Iba vestido todo de negro con un pasamontañas . Entonces se concentro en que si no lo atrapaba, que dejara muchas huellas. Tenía que concentrarse en los detalles. Contextura grande, entre 1,75 a 1,85. Corpulento sin ser gordo. Piel alrededor de los ojos: blanca. Cabello: desconocido. Tatuajes: ninguno visible. Lunares , uno cerca del ojo. Movilidad: promedio, era alguien sin entrenamiento especializado.

Debía desarmarlo y jugar su juego favorito. Cazarlo cuerpo a cuerpo con el puñal. Se agazapo y por un pasillo que daba hacia donde se dirigía el intruso (la cocina) espero que se pusiera en la mira y lo hizo. Disparo en la articulación de su mano dejando caer el arma perdiéndola debajo de la mesada pero lo que no contaba es que el sujeto fuera ambidiestro y de su chaqueta extrajera un revolver 32 y dispara cubriendo así su huida. Cuando ella salió alcanzo a ver un Mazda gris plata alejarse a toda velocidad.

Solo en ese momento vio que en su hombro tenía una herida por el roce de la bala.

En su templo, DM analizaba reportes confidenciales, y el perfil de su compañerita. Solo al ver en los registros que el día de su egreso de la academia el 5 de mayo de 2005, se dio cuenta de que el asunto era algo personal..

DM: maldición!! Esta pendeja es la próxima!! --Arrancando la hoja con los datos personales. No tenía tiempo debía usar su teletransportación—

Cuando llego, la encontró en la puerta trasera de su casa quedaba a la calle. Furiosa con un 9 mm en la mano y un puñal en la otra.

Se sorprendió de verla así. Pese a lo que había leído sobre ella, pensó encontrarla hecha un mar de lagrimas. Pero no. La encontró como una fiera salvaje a la que se le escapo la presa……

En el santuario, el patriarca sintió la presencia de DM salir de las 12 casas y desaparecer inmediatamente. No había nada de lo que él no estuviese enterado, por lo que supo que las cosas no iban bien. Si llegaba a ser más grave, tendrían que intervenir abiertamente.

DM: eres la siguiente.—sin más preámbulos le soltó de una.

Kratos: Si, ya lo sé!! Desde el principio se trato de mí. Que cagada!!—

Pronto se dirigió al interior de la casa, tenía que recoger pronto las evidencias antes que viniese el cuerpo forense. Este tipo no actuaba solo.

DM: que hago???—

Kratos: recoge el arma y muestras de sangre, pero antes ponte los guantes y no contamines nada!!—

Cuando llegaron los del cuerpo forense ellos estaban en una de las colinas observando la escena. Con los binoculares observaba cualquier actividad sospechosa. Para asegurarse, había abierto todas las ventanas y las puertas…….

Algo la dejo desconcertada. Ramírez, el agente de forenses que más conocía cerro las ventanas antes de proceder a levantar las muestras.

Kratos: Ramírez hijo de perra!! Eres tu el desgraciado— se subió al coche para irse a su laboratorio secreto.

DM: Lo conoces?? Quien es y que hace—

Kratos: el sorete no trabaja solo, tiene un cómplice y ese es Ramírez del cuerpo forense. – sin mirarlo siquiera.

DM: cuál es el motivo?? Acaso un amante despechado, una competencia que le ganaste??—

Kratos para en seco el auto y lo mira levantando una ceja y con una sonrisa sardónica en los labios.

t. K: acaso tú necesitas algún motivo para matar??? –

DM: no, ninguno. Lo hago por puro placer o porque me conviene.—lo dijo de una forma muy fría, pero franca.

En el laboratorio, empezó a clasificar toda la evidencia nueva. Las vainas, las muescas dejadas por el cañón, la sangre y el perfil genético que enviaría a unos amigos de confianza. El problema es que tardarían 15 días para obtener el resultado…..

15 días para mantenerse viva y robar los perfiles genéticos que les obligan a realizarse al ingreso. Mientras tanto fingir que no sabía nada……..

Al otro día Kratos y DM visitaron la unidad, para dar señales de vida y ver que habían hecho con las pruebas.

Capitán: Teniente!!?? Pensamos que algo le había pasado!!!—con asombro, pues temían lo peor.

Kratos: el objetivo me estaba esperando, intercambiamos disparos y luego escapo. Intente seguirlo en mi coche pero el infeliz escapo. –

Capitán: la marca y el modelo??—

Kratos: creo que era un Mazda, color no lo vi bien y la patente tampoco.—mintió.

Capitán: El cuerpo forense ya tiene listo el informe, puedes ir a ojearlo.—

DM: para mentir tanto, no se te movió ni un pelo. No pareces policía, Sara Key—

Kratos: y tu no pareces pertenecer a un cuerpo de elite—entrecerrando los ojos.

DM: que sabes de mí?—parándose en seco.

Kratos: no mucho. Tienes un fuerte entrenamiento militar. Tienes costumbres iguales a los del servicio secreto. Y de ti no hay datos, como si no existieras!!-- mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

DM: confórmate con saber solo eso. Bueno, quizás te muestre otras habilidades que tengo escondidas.—con un brillo peligroso en la mirada y una media sonrisa sádica.

Kratos: Pienso que eres un estúpido. No me interesas en lo más mínimo. Solo espero que no tenga que salvarte el pellejo cuando las cosas se compliquen.—dándole una patada a su doble sentido. Nunca le demostraría debilidad. Mucho menos un miedo que no le tenía.

Como era de esperarse, sin huellas digitales. Pero curiosamente sin informes de rastros de sangre, ni haber forzado la alarma para que esta no sonara.

DM: y que hacemos?? –

Kratos: voy a aprovechar tus "otras habilidades" y vas a robar para mí los perfiles genéticos de toda la policía. Yo voy a investigar la relación entre las víctimas y a seguir a Ramírez.—

DM: Sara Keith nos vemos a las 9PM en el lugar de siempre. NO seas impulsiva, para cazar hay tiempo.—mientras con su mano agarraba unos de sus rizos en forma juguetona.

DM no se tardo ni 3 minutos en cumplir la misión. Como tenía mucho tiempo libre decidió jugar a doble seguimiento. Como era de esperar la encontró vigilando los pasos de Ramírez. Cuando Ramírez despidió a su familia se dirigió hacia el trabajo. Pero antes hizo una parada en la farmacia. Compro muchas cosas, y supuso que se dirigía a ver al objetivo. Antes de llegar a la oficina, se desvió por una calle que desembocaba en un camino rural. Unos silos y una vieja casa derruida, en la que le habían sellado las ventanas. Paro frente a la casa. Entro por la puerta y volvió a salir rumbo al trabajo.

Kratos. Bajo de su coche oculto tras unos cercos vivos. Iba bien provista. Armas 4. 3 navajas, esposas gas anestésico y mucho suero de la verdad. Si no era el objetivo, de todas formas hablaría. Rodeo la casa sin ser vista y decidió que la mejor forma de entrar es por una ventana mal sellada del piso superior. Subió hábilmente por un árbol y se coló por el balcón sin hacer ruido. Movió la tabla y por el pequeño espacio se introdujo en su interior.

DM veía divertido la escena. Su apodo le calzaba perfecto, pensó. Visualizo el aura del sujeto en la parte más baja de la casa. Quizás un sótano. Decidió entrar de la misma forma que su compañera. Pero directamente arranco la tabla para hacer ingresar su enorme cuerpo. Kratos distraída tomando fotos con su cámara de las paredes tapizadas de recortes de diarios de los crímenes. Y debajo del televisor más de un centenar de videos caseros pornográficos. Con los guantes tomo varios y los coloco en bolsas herméticas. Reviso el diario del sujeto y realizo el mismo procedimiento.

Iba saliendo cuando una mano tapo su boca. Y de forma sensual un hombre le susurro unas palabras…

--: una niña buena no husmea en la habitación de un hombre. Tu madre no te enseño que te pueden pasar cosas malas??—

Kratos, miro hacia arriba y en efecto esa mano era la de DM. Lo único que hizo fue con su mano izquierda a alzarla a la altura de los ojos y contestarle con un contundente gesto de FUCK YOU!!

DM: me encanta que seas tan salvaje, me provoca hacértelo aquí mismo. O mejor delante del tipo ese que te tiene ganas.—suavemente acerco su rostro al de ellas para pasarle la lengua por su pómulo izquierdo.

Kratos se deshizo del agarre y salió de la habitación, dispuesta a recolectar pruebas y cazar a su presa. No iba a darle el gusto de sentirse importante. Su misión era lo más importante. A lo largo de la casa macabra decoración con restos humanos, piel ojos en frascos. Pero nada los preparaba para el santuario personal en la entrada del sótano.

Una decoración digna del una pesadilla. Desde las paredes hasta el techo se encontraba tapizado de genitales femeninos en distintos grados de descomposición. El olor nauseabundo, obligaba a Kratos a ponerse un pañuelo para poder respirar.

DM: Vaya, el muchacho nos salió decorador de interiores!!!—sorprendido, pues a él nunca se le hubiese ocurrido de cortar cabezas y pegarlas en paredes y techos. El era más sofisticado las almas no se descomponían y brindaban el mismo efecto.

Kratos: Si, el que se le ocurra pegar rostros en su casa es un paparulo. – dijo con increíble falta de tacto.

DM, la miraba con incredulidad como diciendo…. Como se atreve!!! Pero prefirió cerrar la boca.

Kratos: por qué me miras así??? Acaso en tu casa tenes montones de rostros pegados en la pared??!!—con notoria burla.

DM: No.—y no mentía, ahora nos los tenía. No desde que Shiryu lo derroto en la batalla de las 12 Casas.

Kratos: Como sea, lejos de causar miedo, estos tipos me causan desprecio. Soy tan piadosa que me dedico a borrarlos de la faz de la tierra. –

DM: Así que no te dan miedo?? Si no les temes, es que eres iguales a ellos!!—con expresión sombría.

Kratos: No me confundas con esa lacra!! Yo no soy cobarde como ellos. Siempre buscan a alguien que no podrá defenderse. Al más débil; el que implica menos peligro de salir dañados….. Yo soy fuerte. Busco rivales dignos de mí. Los cazo y les demuestro mi superioridad antes de entregarlos.—con una mirada de emoción y excitación que nunca antes había mostrado.

DM: Eres Fuerte porque tus rivales son iguales o más fuertes que tú?? Yo creo que estás loca y que eres igual o peor que esos tipos.—impresionado por la revelación, y ofendido. Sin saberlo ella lo había llamado débil por matar indiscriminadamente.—

Kratos: Te equivocas, soy simplemente la consecuencia de sus actos. Si andas en malos Pasos o te descubren o te encuentras con alguien más fuerte que tu—con la convicción de una verdad revelada.—

Por los ruidos sabían que el tipo estaba allí. Se escuchaban del otro lado de la puerta llantos de agonía. El liberaría a las víctimas. Ella le daría caza a su presa. Tumbaron la puerta de un patada y entro veloz disparando en el hombro y la mano sana del tipo. En una camilla ginecológica, una muchacha de cabellos negros pedía auxilio en español. Había terminado de violarla y pensaba pasar a la etapa de disección a juzgar por el instrumental en una mesita. El tipo callo inmovilizado por el dolor.

Mientras tanto DM rompía con las manos desnudas las puertas y los candados de 6 mujeres que se encontraban en pequeñas jaulas, desnudas y con evidentes signos de tortura. DM no lo pensó 2 veces necesitaban paramédicos, pues algunas parecían más muertas que vivas. Saco su móvil y llamo a emergencias y la policía. Llegarían en 15 minutos.

Kratos luego de esposar al asesino serial más prolífico de la última década. Se dedico a vapulearlo para hacerlo confesar de la participación de su cómplice el Oficial Ramírez. Comenzó alzándolo por el cuello elevándolo 15 cm del suelo. Dejarlo caer y desencajarle de la cadera una pierna.

DM, no podía creer los métodos brutales de su compañera. Simplemente se dedico a desatar la última víctima. Una muchacha española la cual se presento como Carla Ramírez, hermana del Oficial. Kratos se detuvo en su asedio, contra el criminal.

La muchacha relato como la secuestro y como obligo al oficial forense a borrar pruebas a cambio de no devolverla en pedazos. Que cuando se tiroteo en casa de Kratos, desconfió de Ramírez ; molesto engaño a su hermano diciéndole que si borraba pistas que lo condujeran a él la devolvería…… Solo que pensaba hacerlo en trozos.

En el exterior las ambulancias y patrullas anunciaban su llegada. Kratos de un empellón le acomodo la pierna en su lugar el reo. No dejo pistas del abuso y le dejo muy en claro que si hablaba era hombre muerto.

Todo finalizo con un gran revuelo. Ya que el reo resulto ser el hijo del jefe de la policía metropolitana. Curso en la licenciatura en criminalística, pero un año antes que Kratos. La conocía desde entonces, pues ya de hablaba de su talento excepcional. Se obsesionó con ella, al punto de urdir un intricado plan para ponerla en ridículo, arruinar su carrera y matarla. Solo así se explica la facilidad que tenia a información clasificada de los informes.

Luego de una semana de merecido descanso, la ahora capitana de la unidad de delitos complejos se presentaba a su puesto de trabajo. Feliz por su triunfo recibió con una sonrisa a su antiguo superior, ahora jefe de la Policía metropolitana. Su felicidad se fue por el desagüe, cuando junto a él, un sonriente Death Mask sería su colaborador especial para los casos más intrincados.

Luego del anuncio oficial, le acerco un nuevo expediente. Esta vez de tráfico de estupefacientes y les deseo Buena suerte. Les dejo solos en la oficina.

DM: que te pasa Sra. Key??? No te ves contenta. Y yo que me ofrecí para ayudarte cada vez que lo necesitaras….. Eso me entristece—con fingida aflicción.

Kratos: Que quieres??? – LADRANDO MÁS QUE OTRA COSA.

DM: Quiero lo que es mío. Me fascinas porque eres una chica mala disfrazada de buena. – mientras se coloco en un segundo a sus espaldas, inmovilizándola como la primera vez y metiendo su mano dentro del pantalón del uniforme. Mientras que con su boca le hacia un buen chupón en el cuello.

Kratos: Vete a la mierda!! Que mi coño se lo doy a quien yo quiera!!!—ya no OCULTABA su enojo. Este tipo era exasperante y trataba desesperadamente de zafarse.

DM: Aunque no lo creas, o no quieras reconocerlo. Yo te gusto y …tu primera vez será mía. Te lo juro por Athena.—sin decir más se retiro emitiendo su cosmos dorado y desapareciendo por la pared.

La flamante capitana, se quedo perpleja. No daba crédito a los que sus ojos veian. Solo se dejo caer en el suelo, con ambas manos tapándose la boca para no gritar y sus mejillas ardiendo de calor……

EPILOGO O CRONICA DE EVALUACION OCUPACIONAL.

Aclas: son de Kurumada, pero los uso con fines de cachondeo. Mis OC son míos. (Dudo que alguien los quiera, pero bueno). Aquí doy rienda suelta a mi libre asociación. Como se darán cuenta al finalizar el fic, es obvia mi preferencia por Kanon. De hecho he maltratado bastante a Saga. Únanse a la causa Elijan a Kanon. Saga ya paso de moda. Muahaahaha!!

Agente Encubierto: Kanon de Géminis.

Misión: elaborar informes para su Ilustrísima y La Sabiduría Encarnada.

Objetivo: seguimiento de los santos en total discreción y documentarlo todo (fotos y videos comprometedores).

Salón patriarcal una semana después………………

Saori: Estoy ansiosa, que nos traes esta vez!! – un entusiasmo indiscreto por la vida privada se apoderaba de la diosa mientras ordenaba que pusieran el plasma para ver el video de cada sujeto mientras hacia el relato.

Kanon: Lamento informarles que de los 3 sujetos….. Solo uno cumplió exitosamente la misión. – mientras extendía 2 copias de los informes.

Shion: Resumen, conclusión y solución. – indicando que sea breve pues tenía cosas que hacer. ** Como ir al filmar el video "La isla de Lost" y subirlo a You Tube** (N/A: buenísimo, al que pueda verlo se lo recomiendo.)

Kanon: Sujeto 1 o Saga, misión controlador de transito. Cumplía su tarea con desempeño regular ya que no alcanzo el mínimo de multas y abandonaba su puesto cuando comenzaba a aburrirse. Conclusión: lo castigaron extendiéndole las tareas de una semana a un mes. Solución: mándelo a terapia para manejo de la ira.

Sujeto 2 o Afrodita: misión de voluntario para refugio local de mascotas. Empezó con ciertos tropiezos (era el momento en que se caía a la tina) pero luego se ambiento y pudo superar con éxito. Conclusión: encontró algo más interesante que mirarse al espejo todo el día. Va 2 veces por semana al refugio por voluntad propia y parece que ….. Tiene algo con la "gordita simpática de curvas peligrosas" – haciendo las señas pertinentes a los generosos atributos de Luz—

Shion: Kanon!! Compórtate que estas delante de la diosa!! Puedes dar los detalles pero sin las señas por favor….—un poco ruborizado por la desfachatez del geminiano.

Kanon: mil perdones patriarca…… prosigo: Solución….—

Saori: Solución?? Pero no dices que tuvo éxito???—con miles de signos de interrogación naciendo de esa cabecita pensante. Si señores piensa…… lástima que solo sea para fines maléficos.—

Kanon: Si, el tuvo éxito. Pero yo casi pierdo los talones por ese perro chico, el Toto , que seguro puede concursar para el más feo del mundo. – hablando despectivamente del pichicho que lo único que hace es custodia su casa.

Saori: Aaaahhhh!!! Pero si de tan feo hasta es bonito!!!—absolutamente enternecida por las fotos en secuencia del animal en su habitad natural (templo de piscis) y de el ataque feroz y su intento de evadirlo cual torero con el camino de mesa de Afrodita y el posterior Knock-out del dueño del perro y del camino de mesa.

Shion: pero pensándolo bien, el hecho que le falten las patas de atrás es conveniente para piscis……. No tendrá que arrancárselas para que no arruine su jardín. – Observación by Shion—

Saori: Shion!!! Lo que dices es de pésimo gusto…… no se en que estaba pensando cuando permití que fueras el patriarca, siempre dices cosas truculentas y siniestras. -- _ con cierto escalofrió, pues lo peor… es que lo dice sin querer queriendo, le sale espontaneo y con cara de yo no mato ni una mosca ; en cambio con DM todo el mundo sabe que es para intimidar.—

Kanon: por último, un éxito ambiguo…… sujeto 3 o DM: misión guardaespaldas de la hija no reconocida, del Súper agente 86 y Monk. El éxito de las 2 misiones fue rotundo, tanto que el mismo jefe se emociono por su "colaboración" permanente……

Shion: y se puede saber porque parcial…… no me expliques nada, ya entiendo a lo que te refieres o_o – secuencias en la filmación de cómo las tareas son de ayuda "Comunitaria" pero para maskychan (N/A: se que están pensando que es el santo, pero no, es para su inseparable "compañero" cuyo nombre en el santuario es ese), o sea como en la mínima oportunidad acosaba a su compañera policial a la que Kanon, a estas alturas estaba cansado de salvarle literalmente el trasero.

Kanon: Bueno, por lo que pueden observar esta es la situación más embarazosa (un chiste malo de doble sentido). Solución al brete…. Dos. O le pagamos 10 años de terapia y un contenedor de condones, mínimo si lo dejamos como esta, va a parir sextillizos. La segunda y más económica le damos a la capitana Kratos un entrenamiento intensivo-acelerado para que no esté indefensa ante el cangrejo lujurioso. --

Shion: Mañana a primera hora me la traes, que le voy asignar a Shaka de Virgo que le dé el entrenamiento especial……. Coméntaselo y si se niega tienes mi autorización para mostrar las cintas de video.—

Así al fin suspiraron Su Sacerdote emperador y la diosa conmocionada por lo que acababa de ver (cosas no aconsejables para su castidad) y el consecuente bombardeo de preguntas incomodas que deberá responder paciente y cuidadosamente su guardián, Excelencia Shión.

COLORIN COLORADO ESTA HISTORIA HA FINALIZADO.


End file.
